Forgive the Sacrifice
by Zathuraraine
Summary: It was decided that, although clan members may take a Duras for a lover, it is forbidden to conceive a child with them. For centuries that law was obeyed, for many people still feared and loathed the Duras enough that none would dream of taking one as a lover. But one day, a baby was born outside the Giou village. As the first cry sounded… everything changed.


The Giou clan lives quietly in Tokyo, Japan in the Twilight Mansion within the barrier they erected around their territory. The Giou clan is comprised of the Zweilt Guardians (humans gifted with godly abilities), and the human descendants of that lineage. The sole purpose of the Zweilt Guardians is to banish and exercise demons – the Duras – from the human plane and end the war that has passed down through the centuries by the forces of Reiga.

Reiga started the war against the Giou clan. Reiga was born a half breed; his mother was a human Giou clan member and his father was a Duras. As such, he was a taboo child; the clan feared and loathed him. As a child, the children in the clan tormented him and called him a monster.

Accepting and nourishing the growing darkness in his heart and his growing power, Reiga renounced his human half and vowed to destroy the Giou clan and anyone who stood in his way. He started his revenge by burning the Giou estate to the ground and killing as many members as he could, along with the clan chief, Ario Giou. Reiga wanted to see the entire race annihilated.

 _Heian 1166 – Seven years old_

 _"Look! There he is." Kids whispered frantically in excitement, huddled together in front of a shop, pointing their fingers at a boy who was walking down the street. "That's him! That's the_ _ **boy**_ _!"_

 _This happened every time Reiga went out. People talked, gawked, and stared at him as he walked by, pointing their fingers at him and speaking in hushed tones. Sometimes people wouldn't even try to hide their distaste:_

 _"Yeah, that's him! I heard he got kicked out of the orphanage." A couple snickered. "Look how filthy he is!"_

 _Reiga flinched at the raised voices and stares he received as he walked down the beaten cobblestone road. Keeping his head down to stare intently at every step he made, Reiga quickened his steps to hurry to Sukiya to meet with Hokkaido, the shop owner. The man was sympathetic to his problems, and was nice enough to supply him with leftover food in his kitchen since he got kicked out of the orphanage a month ago._

 _"Do you want to play?" A hesitant voice called out to Reiga as he walked past one of the shops kids tended to frequent - a toy store._

 _Reiga froze where he stood, turning hesitantly to glance at who had spoken, a boy stood out a little bit from a group of kids, a welcoming smile on his lips. He had long flowing light gold hair, tied in a light tail trailing down his back._

 _"W-what?" Reiga stuttered, glancing around at the others. Was he talking to_ _ **him**_ _?_

 _"Do you want to play?" The boy repeated, stepping forward. "We're going down to the pond to play with this new ball we got. You wanna join?"_

 _"Yes," A small girl with dark hazel eyes and long black hair says softly, "You're Reiga, right? You should come join us."_

 _Reiga nods dumbly, bewildered at what was happening. Was this a joke?_

 _"Yomi! Takashiro!" A boy from the group hissed, trying to get their attention. "We can't! Our parents said-"_

 _Takashiro waved his hand at the boy with a scoff, brushing him off. The girl, Yomi, grabbed the boy gently by the arm and spoke quickly to the other kid in quick whispers. Whatever she said won him over though, because the boy shrugged before coming back over._

 _"Please? Come play with us. I promise it will be fun! I'll let you have first throw!" Takashiro says brightly, stretching his hand out for Reiga to grab._

 _"Oh… umm… okay." Reiga says uncertainly, gingerly laying his hand in the boy's outstretched palm._

 _The boy grins as he clasps his hand tightly. "Come on! Last one there's a rotten egg!"_

 _"Get away from him!" "What are you doing!?" Shouts rang out, making the kids freeze mid-run._

 _"Mom? Dad?" A couple of the group kids question, frowning as their parents rush over seemingly in panic._

 _Reiga quickly let go of Takashiro's hands, backing away frightened at the angry and scared expressions on the parents' faces._

 _"What are you_ _ **doing**_ _? I told you not to go anywhere near that boy!" A mother hissed frantically to her child. "He's a demon!"_

 _'Why? Why do they hate me so much?' Reiga thought, hunching in on himself as the parents hurried their children away leaving him once again, standing alone._

 _Heian 1171 – 12 Years Old_

 _Over the years, things had gotten better. Reiga didn't know it, but back then on that fateful day when he had met Yomi and Takashiro - it would be the last time he would want for anything. Takashiro and Yomi's families were close to Ario, and was able to convince him to adopt Reiga. The very next day, Reiga found himself being ushered into the Giou manor house to officially meet the clan chief he was to call father._

 _But it didn't stop the relentless teasing and bullying he was constantly under from the villagers._

 _Reiga found peace among the orchards of cherry blossoms that adorned the central courtyard. It was his favourite place, but even there he wasn't completely free from the constant torment of the villagers. Being the clan chief's son had no benefits for him._

 _"Take this!" Reiga heard a boy shout from behind him before something hard hit him in the back of the head, causing him to flinch with a groan at the sharp pain. "What are you doing!?" Reiga demanded, whirling around to face the boy who was with two of his friends, smirking._

 _"Monster, get out of our village!" The lead kid demanded._

 _"I'm no monster." Reiga says firmly, making the trio laugh and snicker as they start throwing rocks at him again._

 _Reiga has enough time to cover his face with his arms to block most of the blows from the thrown rocks, but one manages to his him above his left eye causing a small gash. Reiga hisses at the pain, closing his eyes tightly and covering the gash with his hands to stop the bleeding._

 ** _"What's going on?" "Stop it!"_**

 _"Huh? Whaa? Come on, let's go!" The group of kids cry out in alarm, leaving Reiga with his saviors._

 _Reiga slowly removes his hands to look up at the familiar voices that had saved him - again._

 _"Takashiro…Yomi…"_

 _"Are you alright?" Takashiro questions, eyebrows drawn together in worry._

 _"I didn't ask for help." Reiga says bitterly._

 _"What are you talking about? You're injured!" Yomi admonishes, frowning as she steps closer to inspect his injury. Lightly brushing his bangs away from the cut, Yomi sighs in relief. "It's not deep."_

 _"I'd hardly call this an injury." Reiga rebukes._

 _Reaching into her kimono, Yomi retrieves her small clam filled with healing ointment. "Just hold still." Yomi says softly, gently applying a generous amount of the ointment to Reiga's cut._

 _Smiling softly at Reiga, Yomi turns to look up at the old cherry blossom Reiga frequently liked to visit. "This sakura tree simply refuses to bloom."_

 _"Someday, it will bloom." Reiga says with conviction._

 _"He's right." Takashiro says with a smile. "This tree has been here for generations and still stands tall."_

 _"Yes, but even the slightest damage can cause the fragile sakura to wilt." Yomi says sadly._

 _Glancing at Reiga, Takashiro smiles softly, "I'd like to see what kind of flowers you'll grow, Riega."_

 _Reiga smiles softly, lifting his head as the breeze blew soft petals on the wind._

 _'If it's for you… I don't mind hurting…"_

 _Heian 1185 – 26 Years Old_

 _"It seems some in the village fear Reiga's power." Yomi says quietly, staring into the candle flames in their dorm room in thought._

 _"The villagers have always feared Reiga, even as a child. People fear that which they do not understand." Takashiro says with a sigh._

 _"I'm extremely concerned about Reiga." Yomi whispers._

 _"About Reiga?" Takashiro questions, frowning, "He can take care of himself. Don't worry yourself about his health; he is more than capable to protecting himself now."_

 _"No… I'm worried Reiga won't know what to do with such power."_

 _Takashiro scoffs with a small laugh, "That would never be the case with Reiga."_

 _Yomi smiles doubtfully, "Let us hope it is only my imagination then."_

 _Yomi starts with a small gasp, head turning towards the doors when she hears a small creek accompanied by footsteps outside the door outside. "What was that?" Yomi asks worriedly._

 _"I'll go see." Takashiro offers, getting up from his cushion to check out the source of the noise. Takashiro opens the door to their shared dorm room and steps outside. The moon was bright this night, illumination the sakura trees and casting beautiful shadows all along the washiki wahu style houses._

 _Takashiro looks either side of the long porch that runs on each side. "Oh…" Takashiro sighs softly, watching as Reiga walks down the walkway before turning a corner._

 _"Reiga?" Yomi questions worriedly, stepping close to Takashiro's side to peer at what he was looking at._

 _"Yes. Don't worry. I'll go talk to him." Takashiro soothes as he takes off at a brisk walk to catch up with Reiga._

 _Takashiro finds Reiga where he knew he would – in the courtyard in front of his favorite sakura tree, gazing up at its large boughs._

 _"…Is my blood tainted, Takashiro?" Reiga whispers quietly into the darkness, like a long kept secret._

 _Takashiro shakes his head in denial. "Yomi is simply concerned about you."_

 _"I am just like this sakura tree." Reiga says sadly. "A sakura that cannot bloom is no sakura at all."_

 _Takashiro chuckles, causing Reiga to frown at him, "That sakura will bloom this year."_

 _"Is that meant to comfort me?" Reiga scoffs._

 _"It's the truth. Look carefully. The buds are beginning to swell." Takashiro explains, pointing up at the tree._

 _"Ohhh!" Reiga gasps in delight, smile lighting up his face in awe. "When did that happen?"_

 _"They're the fruits of your labor." Takashiro says softly, laying a comforting hand on Reiga's shoulder._

 _But no matter the comfort, darkness and despair clung to Reiga's every waking thought. He couldn't shake the overwhelming sadness that consumed him at the thought that even his friends feared him. It hurt enough to acknowledge that his love for Takashiro wasn't returned… he loved Yomi. He could handle that… but knowing that his own friends and family feared what he was capable of finally snapped something in him._

 _Humans are horrible, sinful creatures…but he would spare Takashiro…_

 _Takashiro was coming home from one of the missions he was appointed on by the clan chief when he noticed large fumes raising in the distance. Urging the pace of his horse, Takashiro dashed down the path back to the village as fear stoked the flames in his own heart._

 _The sakura trees were burning…. The village was on fire. Jumping off from his horse, Takashiro dashed through the village yelling at the villagers he saw on the streets to get out. Takashiro ran as fast as he could to his dorm room. What Takashiro found there was darkness, an all-consuming darkness. What he saw there pained him more than any wound ever could._

 _Yomi's lifeless body lay on the floor, surrounded in a pool of her own blood, her lifeless eyes forever staring skywards. With a sob, Takashiro lurched forwards only to be stopped as a bright pain slashed through his cheek, making him stagger backwards to his knees. With a grunt of pain, Takashiro covered his cheek with his hand, watching with wide eyes as his blood dripped down to the floor. Looking up Takashiro's eyes widened in horror._

 _"Reiga…" Takashiro rasps. "Did you do this!?"_

 _Reiga doesn't utter a word; he just stares at Takashiro before turning away. "Wait! Reiga!" Takashiro shouts, standing up and starting forward._

 _"You were too late… It's all too late." Reiga says despairingly, before disappearing from view._

 _Takashiro rushes to Yomi's fallen form and cradles her head in his lap, "Yomi?" Takashiro whimpers, tears streaming down his face. "_ _ **Yomi!"**_

Takashiro Giou stepped forward as head of the Giou clan and set forth laws to protect what remained of the Zweilts. It was decided that, although clan members may take a Duras for a lover – however rare that may be – it is forbidden to conceive a child with them.

For centuries that law was obeyed, for many people still feared and loathed the Duras enough that none would dream of taking one as a lover. But one day, a baby was born outside the Giou village. As the first cry sounded… everything changed.


End file.
